Greater Dog
is a miniboss encountered in Snowdin Forest. It is later found as an NPC in Grillby's. It is a member of the Royal Guard. Profile Appearance Its fur is wholly white and it wears gray armor adorned at the wrists with apparently functional dog faces, much like the spear weapon it holds during battle - however itself only fills the smallest neck portion of the armor while controlling the rest of the suit through unknown means. Personality is incredibly affectionate and constantly seeks attention; Dogamy will even warn the protagonist of facing the full brunt of 's playful attitude if they aren't careful of where they sit down in Grillby's bar. Main Story Neutral Route It sits with most of the other dog characters in Grillby's when it is not on sentry duty and appears to be unable to say much more than a sound effect while making a pleased expression (though this expression will become a frown if both Doggo and the Dogi have been killed). True Pacifist Route appears in the Pacifist Route epilogue outside the Snowdin library with most of the other dog characters, playing happily with Endogeny, making its trademark facial expression and sound effect (which the Endogeny seems to now share). A scene shown during the credits shows it hiding within a poff of sand on a beach with Undyne and Alphys, much like it did with the snow before battling it, while Lesser Dog performs a similarly familiar pastime nearby. Its yellow text in the credits also lists it as being excited by life's changes. Genocide Route In Battle Attacks * Its dog-faced spear flies from the right of the screen to the left, flickering from blue to white at short intervals. * An Annoying Dog-like canine lies at the bottom of the screen, first sleeping but quickly awakens and fires off the word "BARK" towards the SOUL as soon as you move. If you stay completely still once the turn starts, the dog will continue to sleep through the turn without attacking. Strategy * To spare it, the protagonist must beckon/ignore, then pet, then play, and then pet twice. * Like any other dog enemy, it can be spared by using the Stick. * Ignoring 4 times will bore and end the fight. Quotes . Encounter * is seeking affection. Neutral * is waiting for your command. Neutral * is watching you intently. Neutral * is not excited enough to play with. Play * You call the . It bounds toward you, flecking slobber into your face. Beckon * 's ears perk up. Nothing else happens. again * curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz... ... Then it wakes up! It's so excited! after Beckon or Ignore * 's excitement is creating a power field that prevents petting. again * You make a snowball and throw it for the dog to fetch. It splats on the ground. picks up all the snow in the area and brings it to you. Now dog is very tired... It rests its head on you... after Pet * As you pet the dog, it sinks its entire weight into you... Your movements slow. But, you still haven't pet enough...! after Play * You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent. The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air. #2 after Play * Tummy rubs are forbidden. again * is too tired to play. again * inches closer. Ignore * is making puppy-dog eyes. '3 times' * decides you are too boring. 4+ times * is patting the ground with its front paws. after petting * wants some TLC. after playing * Pet capacity is 40-percent. after petting again * just wants affection. after ignoring * is contented. after meeting spare conditions * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * is panting slowly. HP }} Trivia * 's name derives from the constellation "Canis Major", which is Latin for "greater dog". * is referred to with the pronoun "it" in battle; however, Doggo refers to using the pronoun "he" when spoken to in Grillby's if the Dogi have been killed. ** Papyrus will also refer to using "he" if the protagonist calls him in the area they first met . Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Snowdin